


[Podfic] Time Can Do So Much

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Matt and Foggy didn't get married. One time they did.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time Can Do So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Can Do So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839752) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



****

**Title:** [Time Can Do So Much](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3839752)

 **Author:** [Duck_Life](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __Five times Matt and Foggy didn't get married. One time they did._ _

**Length:** 22 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Time%20Can%20Do%20So%20Much%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Time%20Can%20Do%20So%20Much%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
